Tales form the storyTeller
by Freewing Alchemist
Summary: A human finds himself in Equestria and has finally made a life for himself. Now residing in Ponyville he finds his life is never boring, He passes the time with his new friends by telling them stories form the human world. Lets listen in, shall we?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the right to My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic, it is the property of Hasbro. This story was also inspired by a Romanian Folk tale. Nyx belongs to Pen Stroke and is a character of his story Past Sins.

**Mouse, Cat & Dog; A Story for a Rainy Day**

My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic

It was a gray and rainy day.

It was the kind of rainy day that you couldn't do much but stay inside and may be take a nape. So that was what I was doing resting on the sofa at home. There was a lot of things I had to get use, too many a thing, since I ended up in the magical land of Equestria. What was the one thing I wish we had back home? Weather control, I could definitely get use to scheduled weather. It made my life so much easily, this is the one thing I didn't mind at all.

The rain wasn't coming down heavily but steady and some fog was rolling in and out of the town. I could smell the damp grass and blooming plants just outside my door. I could hear the rain as it hit the ground, it sounded made a sizzling noise just like a cooking stake. Man I miss stake, but I didn't feel like eating one any more since some of my newest friends were actually cows. You think they be made be made at the fact that I use to eat cows but they were oddly OK with it.

My dosing mind could recall that conversation. "You're OK with it?" I said surprised.

"Oh, well yah." Nacelle started out while the others nodded.

"It's not like you'll try and eat us," Betsy said to me and her friends agreed. "Besides it sounds like those cows you have are domesticated and aren't wild. What else could you do with them anyway? I mean they aren't very smart from the sounds of it. Nothing like us, I mean we sell our milk to the ponies." They all nodded in agreement. Animal rights activists would probably freak out if they heard a cow say something like that about it's own kind.

I live in a small town know as Ponyville it was nice little town. **Ruff! Crash! Hiss! Squeak! Ruff! Bang! Rowe! Squeak! Crack!**

"Apple Bloom can't you stop Winona from chasing after Opal!" A pony squeaked.

_Sweaty Bell._

"Opal's chancing Fluttershy's mice. We've got to stop her first!"

_The Librarian's kid, Nyx_

"Sweetie Bell can't you control that cat!" A more forceful voice said.

_Scootaloo._

"Rarity can't even do that!"

"Well, we gotta figure something out something stop 'em where getting drenched out here!" A voice with a twang shouted.

_And that would be Apple Bloom, The CMC._

Yes ponyville was nice if not a little chaotic from time to time. I got up and walked over to the window. Four fillies chasing after a border collie, a white Persian, and a set of field mice. A yellow Earth Bound, with a big pink ribbon in her mane, an orange Pegasus, a white Unicorn and finally a black Alicorn that had a blue shield with a crescent moon cutie mark. The group had smashed through my fence and were tearing up my yard. The Cutie Mark Crusaders the reason for some the towns chaos but I thought it was kind of cute. They were only trying to find their place in the world, a lot of people on Earth would spend their entire lives looking for that.

The mice scattered leaving Opal looking in all directions trying to decide her target. That gave Winona time to charge forward. Opal, quickly trying to avoid her pursuer raced towards my sun dial then quickly darted to the left leaving Winona to crash into it, I chuckled. Opal ran under my lawn chairs but Winona was able to follow easily, but the fillies tumbled over it. I let out a slight laugh as Opal jumped onto my bird bath to reach the nearest tree but was stopped as Winona knocked the bird bath down. It was funny to watch but I had to end it if I wanted my front yard and they were getting soaked.

Oddly enough Pinkie Pie stashed some pet toys in my house. "Just in case of pet related emergencies." She told me.

_How did she know?_ I went to the hiding place and pulled a dog chew toy and a cat nap mouse. I made a whistle and tossed the chew toy Winona's attention insanely forced on the toy and she caught it in her jaws and started to work on it. I went to Opal and waved the catnip mouse until she chased to it towards me, when I scooped her up.

"I'll take Opal in, do you think you'll be able to handle Winona and the field mice?" I asked aloud.

"I got Winona !" Apple Bloom sounded quickly taking her dogs collar.

"I've got the field mice!" Nyx cheered holding them floating in a force field bubble.

Short while later I was helping both the fillies and the animals to dry off. Opal didn't mind me drying her off but Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell were trying to dry off Winoma, not really seceding. Then there was Nyxe was drying off the field mice from my sofa.

"So want to tell me what happened?" I asked.

The Fillies looked up dejected.

"Apple Bloom was bring Winona to Flutter Shy for a grooming..." Sweaty started

"Sweetie Bell was bring Opal for her weekly grooming as well..." Apple Bloom added.

"Scootaloo and I were helping Flutter Shy with these family of field mice." Nyxe lifted them up for me to see.

The rain was picking up. It was raining harder, so I would be entertaining the little fillies and the animals too. Not to worry.

"And Nature took it's course." I finished. I turned to the kitchen and started to make some hot cocoa and snacks for all of us.

"Aren't you mad at us?" Scootaloo questioned.

I didn't turn around as I let a light laugh out. "Why would I be you didn't do it on purpose, right? Well you gave me a good laugh and it's not like you won't be helping me fix my yard, right." I turned to the fillies the four bobbed their heads. "No problem see, we can't do it now. Tomorrow probably, right?"

"It's suppose to be clear." Sweetie said.

"See. We'll start tomorrow OK?" I asked.

"OK." They said in unison and nodded.

"But right now I think you should wait until the rain stop it's gotten a little heavy out there." I gave them a big grin.

"Why do they have to fight?" Nyxe suddenly asked aloud.

"Who?" Apple Bloom.

"Winona, Opal and the Field mice."

"I don't know it's nature right." Scootaloo said.

"I thought Opal is too much like Rarity and Winona are too much Applejack." Sweetie Bell interjected.

"I wish we could just talk to them, like Fluttershy, and find out what the problem is."

"That won't happen," I placed the try of Cocoa and treats on my coffee table. "Cat's are either liars or so cryptic they won't give you a straight answer. As for dogs they are too loyal that they would liar to make you happy." I said as I gave Opal a saucer of milk and W a bowl of water. "Well, where I come from there's an old folk tale why cats chase mice and dogs chase cats. It was one my grandmother told me on a day like this, since we'll be here for a while would like to hear it?"

"Folk tail? What n' tarnation is that?" Apple Bloom asked.

"It's a really old story that is suppose to explain why cretin thing are how they are." Sweaty Bell answered.

"Walking dictionary as usual." Scootaloo ground.

"Well can we hear it?" Nyxes asked me.

Nodding I took my seat, then I started my tale.

It started a long time a go in a land far away on a farm like any other. The farmer grew crop with the help of his animals among them was a cat and dog. They all did their part to help and life went along as is should because everyone, I mean every pony, did their part.

The cat had grown jealous of how the dog was treated, how he got to stay inside the house in bad weather, while she had to say out. He got to share the master's food and even got baths when he got dirty. She had to clean herself and only got scrapes and rodents. That is until the cat had an idea, so one day she approached the dog.

"Dog, my good friend. I have a problem." She started.

"What's wrong?" The dog answered.

"This mud is bother me. The master baths you, but I clean myself and licking mud off my own paws, it's horrible. I would like to make an agreement are you interested?"

"What is it you have in mind old friend?" The dog answered.

"Simple, I remain inside and keep the mice away. Since you do all the work outside so you shall stay there, what do you say?"

The dog thought for a moment. "That does seem fair."

"Oh, it's quite fair. **Trust me**."

"That cat sounds a lot like Rarity." Sweetie said aloud interrupting me.

"Totally, She's up to no good." Scootaloo added.

"She sounds pretty sneaky." Nyx answered back.

"That's not nice to say about your sister. " Apple Bloom said.

"Even if it is true?" Sweetie said matter of factly.

"That aside, I want to know what happens." Apple Bloom told her friends.

After a bite of cookie I started my story again.

The dog wanted to have their deal in writing, since it's always nice to have an agreement in writing. The cat agreed but only if she could put it somewhere for safe keeping. The dog saw no problem in that so he agreed. The cat wrote up a contract and they both signed it.

Now I can stay nice and warm in the house. _I don't need to catch those stupid mice anyways._ The Cat thought to herself as she kept the contract down beneath the house.

So, it began the dog stayed outside and ate scraps while the cat was inside was eating the master's food. Day in and day out the dog started to think about the agreement something was wrong, but the dog was not sure. One night there was a hard rain and the dog was soaked so he went to the house. "Cat, may I please come in?"

"I am sorry. We made an agreement did we not?"

"Oh...um Okay." The dog left with his head hanging low.

But the dogs uncertainty did not stop. The more he thought about the idea did not seem right so. One day he did not have enough to eat and it was getting hard to work with the farmer. So he went to the cat again. "Cat, cat, I am hungry. You have all the food."

"Well, you did signed an agreement..." Dejected the dog left again.

The dogs uncertainty continued. The dog could no longer take it he had enough! Marching up to the cat yet again. "Cat, cat, cat,"

"What now, Dog?" The cat asked annoyed.

"I am sure that this agreement does not seem very fair." He growled.

"Did you or did you not sign the contract?"

"Well then I wish to see it. I will not believe you until I see it again. Please." The dog urged.

"Very well, I guess you just don't trust me." The cat left for her hiding spot post haste.

"What good will that do, she had a contract!" Nyx shouted. Startling the field mice but she settled down and they went back to their resting place on Nyx's lap.

"Don't worry Nyx the story is not over yet. " I said as I took a sip of cocoa and continued yet again.

What the cat didn't know was some cooking oil had been spilled on the contract. The mice beneath the house found the paper irresistible. So they started to eat the contract. The mice found the contract was filling. They continued to feast on the paper. The cat did not know this and when she went back to retrieve the agreement... There was nothing left but scraps of paper.

"The agreement! It's gone!" The cat shouted. That is when she saw a mouse that was eating a piece of the paper. "The mice!"

She charged the mouse and of course the mouse tried to run.

"Stupid mice!" The cat managed to catch the mouse.

"Let me go, I did nothing wrong! I was just hungry" The mouse squeaked.

"You've eaten the contract! Now the dog will never believe me! If I must suffer so will all of you!" The cat scooped the mouse up and ate the mouse.

All the noise attracted the dog, who easily found the cat. "Cat! Where is the agreement?"

"Dog friend. There is a problem. The agreement is gone!"

"No agreement? It was a fake! You lied to me!" He roared at the cat.

The cat shrank away from the dog who was readying himself to chase his former friend. "You are a lying and conniving creature! Show me the agreement! I will never rest until I get that agreement."

So that's how it has always been. The dog told all his friends what happened, believing that the cat might have given it to one of her friends for safe keeping. The cat told all her friends what the mice did to her and why they must chase them. So cats chase mice to get revenge for what they did to the cat and the dogs chase cats trying to find the contract for their friend.

The fillies and the animals looked at me in amazement, silent.

"Well, what did you think?" I asked as I took another sip of cocoa.

"That got what she deserved!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"Yah, she tried to be sneaky and go what was coming to her." Scootaloo added.

"The poor mice they didn't do anything wrong. They were hungry, they just wanted to eat." Sweetie Bell added.

"You know the one that is truly to blame," Nyx said aloud. "The farmer, if he treated the cat and dog equally then the cat may not have been so sneaky. Or if he saw what was going on he could have stopped it instead of just accepting it."

"That's very insightful Nyx," I told her. "So, did you like it?"

"It was fun." Sweetie squeaked.

"Yeah, not too bad." Scootaloo said lately.

"Not bad of a rainy day." Apple Bloom smiled.

"It wasn't bad. I can see where you humans would draw such conclusions. I've never seen anything like it in the Library. Can I tell mom the story?"

"Of course, I would like it if you told your mother the story Nyx. Its meant to be shared, a Librarian's job is to keep stories and information safe. I am a storyteller, it's my job to tell other about them and collect new ones. " I told them all.

I like the fact that I could tell the story my grandmother told me on a day like today it made me feel a little bit more like I was at home. I got up from my chair and collected our mugs and plates bringing them to the kitchen. It was a rainy day, the kind of day that wasn't bad for a nap or a story. I was glad that I got to tell them that story.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Peach Boy; A Tale of a Blessed Birth.**

MLPFiM

The one thing you think I would hate about my new life would be the constant deserter that occur in this town but that is not it. . What I do not like about my new home of Equestria is the fact they use solid gold coins as legal tender and you have to haggle. I hate haggling I always feel that I'm getting ripped off. These ponies are too good at bargaining and I am not. That's why I always need to find a little extra work.

On this fine day I was working for a new farm pony in town by the name of Peach Bottom. Dang, Peach Bottom, even for a pony that was a weird name. As you could guess she was peach farmer but she was a reddish, peach colored Pegasus. She had a southern twang and acts a sweet voice. I had been helping her hall in all her product and setting up her new stall at the market place. I like the farmers market and all the fresh fruit and even some fish, some Pegasus do like seafood.

"Thank you dar'lin," She told me with a smile and batted her eyelash at me almost flirting. "I'm sure glad that you be'n a round and all."

"No problem Ms. Peach." I replied as I set up another viewing stand.

"Ahy, no Ms. You can call me Peach Bottom." She flashed me a big smile.

It had been a long day as the customers filed in to by the new product, Sweet Peaches. I was kind of worried that I would alienate some of the other friends I've made by helping this stranger but I guess helping a new pony was all part of this town. Good thing too, I like the Apples, they are nice ponies.

It was near the end of the day and we were going close the stall when something strange started to happen. Peaches started to disappear and I could hear giggling. Peach Bottom and I were becoming concerned**.** I mean I've been a victim of both Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash pranks before, but Peach Bottom has not. She might get the wrong idea.

"Six," She shouted and looked around. "I'm miss'en six more peaches."

I shook my head. "There hasn't been any new customers either where have they gone?"

"Weee!" A laughing voice call cheered.

"Funny!" Another answered back.

Then there was more laughter for the two new voices, we looked around try and find the source. It was kind of eerie, like a horror movie cliché. The two of us were so preoccupied trying to find our tormentors that we didn't here a set of hooves come up to us.

"Excuse me." A familiar voice got my attention. I turned around to see a yellow stallion with a short cropped, orange mane and was dress in a candy striped baker apron and hat.

"Have you see our ginger snaps, our little ones?" Next to him was a blue mare in a frilly version of the apron with two tone pink swirl mane.

I looked at the two ponies, not being young but they were far from being old. I knew I had seen them before but I could not place where I had seen them. It took me amount to realize who they were, the bakers form town. They owned the gingerbread house, Sugar Cube Corner "Little one?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Yes, our babies." The mare added I could see she was a bit worried.

"Ah, Cuppy I think we should focus on a more pressing matter." The Stallion said with a manic look on his face.

He face suddenly matched his. "Oh, yes dear. Pound! Pumpkin! Come to mommy and daddy!" She made a clicking noise as both her and her husband looked around the stall.

That was when we heard a noise from just behind one of the stacks of crates that help hold up a crate of peaches. A buzzing noise reached my ears and a little Pegasus colt rose into the air an off white with brown mane but his muzzle was smeared with peach juice. Then form on side a butter yellow unicorn filly with pumpkin orange mane who also had peach juice on her muzzle their respective brown and blue eye lit up and waddle quickly to their waiting parents.

"Pegasus and a unicorn? Twins I presume?" I asked aloud.

"Ahww," Peach Bottom started. "This two are cuter than June bugs on dandelion." She cooed.

"Yes, they can be a little tricky and a bit trouble makes too." The Stallion chuckled a bit. As the two of them started to whipped off their foals muzzles and cleaned them up, with what I assume was wet naps or the equivalent of it when it comes to Equestria.

"Oh, wait introduction," The mare cheered. "I'm Cup Cake and the hunky stallion next to me is my husband is Carrot Cake. You must be new?" She extended a hoof to Peach Bottom.

"Pleasure, I'm Peach Bottom. Peach farmer just move here from Hoofshire, glad there are other mixed family her too. In Hoofshire I was the only Pegasus in a Earthbound family."

"Oh, so Pinkie hasn't got to you yet." Cup Cake said.

"Yes, she just love giving parties to new ponies." Carrot Cake added.

"But we have not see you too often?" Cup asked me.

"You own a bakery right?" I asked and they nodded.

"Yah," I shook my head. "Everything is just a little too sweet for me I think I might get sick. Now it does not help seeing these two they are adorable."

They both smiled at me. "Well deary we can figure something out for you. I mean we make sapphire frosting, with real sapphire for Spike, you know little the dragon." I thought about if for a moment.

"I guess I will stop by some time." I said to them.

"**Attention Citizens of Ponyville**," A Pegasus called to all below. "**There is a rough storm front moving in from the Everfree forest, please return to your home immediately! Stay in your homes while the weather team takes care of it!"**

"That does not sound too good." I said aloud.

"No, it's not darl'en I live clear on the other side of town." Peach Bottom said to me wit a hint of distress.

"Don't worry," I surged with a smile. "I'll help you."

"Oh no worries dear you both can come and stay with us until the storm is over it's the least we could do." Cup Cake said with a smile.

"Our little ginger snaps did eat your stock so I think it's a fair trade." Carrot added.

Between the four of us we were able to bring all of Peach Bottom's stock into Sugar Cube Corners. Peach Bottom and the bakers went to work making a Peach based treat while I watched the twins. That made me nervous they had already proven to be quite mischievous, but they seem to calmed down. It was not long until the three had finished and the six of us were together. Eating some Peach dumplings, as I finished I was in the mood for a story and I need to start.

"So, may I ask?" I started. "Are you too an older couple?" I asked the Cakes.

"Oh, that we are." Cup said.

"We tried for so long to have foals and we almost gave up." Carrot said.

"But then we met Pinkie Pie. She gave us hope that may be we could have them. I mean look at all the crazy things she can do." Cup added.

"It gave us hope, that maybe..." Carrot finished.

"That's good," Added. "I have a story that I would like to tell you all a if that's OK?"

I went to one of Peach Bottom's crates and picked up a peach and then took my seat again. "I was thinking of this story since I was working for you Peach Bottom and I think this is the perfect time to tell it. It's called Momotaro the Peach Boy."

In my home world, long, long ago in a faraway land a poor old woodcutter and his wife lived. The poor couple had never been blessed with a child. They were good people but they were very lonely. One day, the old man traveled to the mountains to cut firewood, while the old woman went to the river to wash her clothes.

She had only just started when something strange happened. The Strange thing you ask? A gigantic peach floated down the river and floated towards her. Surprised**,** the woman took the peach, and decided to take it home so she could share it with her husband. But the biggest surprise was yet to come.

Just before the old woman could cut into the peach a voice called out. "Wait! Don't cut me!" Suddenly the peach split open and out jumped a baby boy.

"I like this story already, it involves peaches after all." Peach Bottom said with a smile.

"Well, I think we know where were you got the idea from." Carrot added.

"I'm guessing that is not how baby humans are born." Cup said I**.** shook my head. "I'll let you finish."

The boy said. "Don't be afraid! The god of heaven saw how lonely you are without children so he sent me to be your son."

The old man and woman were overjoyed, and named their new son "Momotaro," that means Peach Boy. The old couple raised the boy the best they could and he was a fine son. He became the best any mother and father could ever hope for. Soon that fine boy grew into a strong and noble young man.

I paused and took a drink of water. I could see the happy looks on the Cakes faces and even the little one seemed to enjoy it too. "Now before I begin do you know what an Ogre is?

None of them showed any explanation, so I explained to them. "They are hideous, horned giants that have great strength and they feed on humans. Most, found in fairy tales, children's stories. You know the one to scare them." I cleared my throat and started again.

When Momotaro was fifteen he went to his parents and said. "I am a big boy now. I must do something to help my country."

He told them he wished to journey to the Ogre Island, where there lived many wicked ogres who did many wicked things, like carrying away innocent people and steal their treasure.

Momotaro meant to fight the Ogre, and bring back the treasure. "Please, let me do this." He pleaded.

The old man and woman were afraid for their son's safety not to mention his life, but proud of his bravery and gave him their blessing.

So Momotaro donned his father's armor and his mother gave him some millet dumplings to eat on his way.

He began his journey, promising his parents he would return soon.

As Momotaro walked toward the distant sea, he met a dog. Momotaro shared millet dumpling, the dog agreed to accompany him to Ogre Island and fight the wicked ogres.

Soon, Momotaro and the dog met a monkey, who wanted to fight with the dog. Momotaro stopped it and shared his millet dumpling with the monkey. The Monkey agreed to accompany the two to Ogre Island and fight the wicked ogres.

Then Momotaro, The dog and the monkey met a pheasant on the path to the sea. The Pheasant wanted to fight with the dog and the monkey . Momotaro stopped it and shared a millet dumpling with the bird, who agreed to accompany them to Ogre Island and fight the wicked ogres.

When the four friends reached the coast they built a boat and sailed to Ogre Island.

"Let me guess dar'len the next part of the story is Ogre Island?" Peach Bottom said.

"That's right," I said. Looked at that Cakes. "So what do you think?"

"How bad will it get?" Cup asked. I could tell that they were concerned about their kids.

"Not that bad." I answered.

Arriving upon the island's shores, Momotaro found the fortress of the ogres. The fortress was made of large stone walls and strong sturdy gate. The Pheasant flew over the fortress walls and pecked at the ogres. Distracted by the pheasant's pecking, the ogres did not notice the monkey as he climbed over the walls and opened the fortress gate.

That was when Momotaro and the dog rushed inside surprising the ogres. A fierce battle raged! Momotaro and his friend cut, clawed, bit and pecked the ogres!

At last, the ogres surrendered to Momotaro. They promised to never again do wicked things. They gave Momotaro all the treasure they had stolen.

Momotaro and his friends sailed back across the sea with the treasure, and journeyed back home. Momotaro's parents were overjoyed to have their son return, just as he had promised. The brave boy presented them with the treasure and they all lived happily together for many years.

I smiled as I finished my tale. The little foal giggled a little and the parents picked them up and nuzzled them lightly.

I smiled. "This is for you two."

"Us?" They both asked puzzled.

"Yes, you're an older couple who had a miracle of there own," I pointed at their foals. "May they grow into great ponies that will make you proud and do great thing for your world." The couple smiled at me and Cup mouthed 'Thank you' The storm ended and I help Peach Bottom with the remaining stock.

"That was a pretty nice story you told us there," Peach Bottom stated. "I like to know if I can share that story with anyone?"

I laughed. "Yes, yes you can. I have many more stories. I am a storyteller after all."

"Care to share any more?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I might think of something. I'm just glad that I can get some nice baked goods there. I worked something out with the Cakes. But I might, do you want to hear them?" I asked.

"Well some other time not tonight but a am sure glad that I ended up in this town." Peach Bottom said with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad I ended up here too." I am glad I ended up in this strange little town. It may have it's share of disasters but it's my home now. Just glad I could make some friend and tell some stories.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Frog that Would Become Emperor;**

**Cold Night in The Crystal Empire, part 1**

MLPFiM

I gritted as I carried the boxes up stairs.

The strain of all that wait was enough to rupture a disk. I suppose that they could have just fixed me up. I mean I was in a Magical land of ponies after all. When the Liberian of Ponyville, Twilight Sparkles had asked me to accompany her and her daughter to The Crystal Empire and of course I jumped at the chance. I thought it would have been fun seeing another country. Little did I know that I was going to be used as a living wall of meat and moving things all around the Crystal Library.

"Ms. Sparkles," I grunted. "Where is this going? I feel like I am carrying rocks."

"Your almost there just one more flight of stairs and to the left. As for what's in the boxes... Well," The Lavender unicorn mare paused as her ears drooped and looked a little bemused and gave me a hesitant smile. "They are filled with Crystal Tables that have the Empire's history written on it."

"Oh, is that all. Did you just bring me here because I have opposable thumbs? I thought you had a dragon assistant." I grunted again.

"That is one of the reason I brought you here, I mean you've never really seen any other country and..." Her voice changed a bit. "Spike is in Canterlot on official Royal Business. Besides this is a working vacation. It's still my way to thanking you for entertaining my daughter and the other Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"Oh that, no problem it was fun being a storyteller." With final grunt I flatly said.

Finally I was able to put the boxes down in the right room. Once there were arraigning the tablets where they belong. That's when I heard the scuffle of little hoof steps followed by the heavy clank of armored hooves. That caused us both to turn around a set of crystallized ponies clad in lavender crystal armor with a snowflake emblem in the center were standing in the doorway between them a little black Alicorn filly.

"Mommy," Nyx cried and ran to her mother. "I'm glad your OK."

"Of course I'm OK why wouldn't I be?" Twilight smiled and nuzzled her daughter.

"Because we have a slight problem." One of the guards said.

Twilight looked up at them. "What's going on?"

"It's not our place to answer, would you three come with us. The Prince and Princess wish to talk with you. Please come with us." The other guard said and motioned us to follow.

The four of us went down stairs to the main Library, waiting for us was a pink alicorn and a white unicorn in a military uniform with the same snowflake emblem in the center of his chest. They both had a serious looks on their faces, which meant something was serious.

The white unicorn smiled slightly but it quickly soured. "Thank you soldiers, go back to the palace and prepare the fortifications. The Princess and I will stay here for the night." He ordered.

"At your command your Majesty." They both said and departed.

"Shining, Cadence what's wrong? Why are you sending the guards away?" Twilight asked.

They both looked at Twilight. "There was a problem," The white unicorn said. "We were attacked by Changeling raiding party."

"Oh no! Is everything OK?"

"Yes we managed to push them back but their hatred for us kicked up some Windigos."

"The Crystal Heart should be able to handle them, right?" Twilight said pulling Nyx closer to her side.

"That's the problem, you see the heart has two setting as it were one to stop the Changelings another to push back the Windigos. The Crystal Heart has to drop the barrier to reset itself. We were going to mirage the two functions but we haven't had the time." The pink Alicorn Princess informed us.

"The Changelings found this out some how. Then they used mutual hatred to attract a herd of Windigos. Their plan was to slip through as the heart changed from one setting to the other." Shining Armor finished.

"That's not good, is there any way to stop them?" Twilight urged.

"Easy Twilight, we may not have merged the functions but we did make some other counter measures just in case." Shining Armor's stern look lighted and he was now smiling at us.

Princess Cadence looked around the Library. "How many Crystal Ponies are here in the Library?" She asked aloud.

An elderly crystal pony came up to us. "I believe fifteen in all your majesty."

"Thank you Ms. Lore, I want you to gather them together and bring them..." The Princess stopped and sank into thought.

"We need a room big enough for all of us and a fireplace as well." Shining Armor answered.

"That would be the reading room on the second floor." Ms. Lore answered.

"Good gather all we need for the night and lots of fire wood as well."

"Shining," Twilight interrupted. "What's this about?"

"Do you think we did not plan for something like this?" Shining Armor said as he placed his hoof on her shoulder. Shining Armor looked at me. "You think you would like to help out?"

I had been an observer through all this and I was still clue less. "Well if someone is going to tell me what's going on. What a Changeling and what a Windigo?"

"Just wait until we're all set up and ready. Then we'll explain but could you help?"

I shrugged. "Sure, OK." That is when I help the ponies gather wood for the fire place and other supplies.

Twilight had managed to explain a little what both Changelings and Windigos were to me, I guess another thing I had to get use to in this world. It was not long until we had all the fire of the reading room roaring, blanks, food and water. Outside the winds were picking up and the temperature was dropping quick. I soon saw my breath in the air, looking outside the window I saw the blue shield start to flicker and blinked. The snow started to fall from the sky and in an instant it got heavier and heavier and still heavier. The echo of the supernatural horse echoed throughout out the Empire. It was a little freaky to say the least but I kept going. It was a white-out in only five minutes _I have to say the Windigos are nasty. _I thought to myself. Soon I could not see through the window because they became covered in a thick layer of frost.

As we all filed into the room Shining Armor was the last he locked the double doors and placed a black lantern around the handles. "All right that should be good. Cadence now it's your turn." Shining Armor said.

Princess Cadence looked to her Crystal ponies. "Now for your part my little ponies. Focus your love and positive emotions in ourselves. Focus it into a ball and keep balling it up until you can not hold it in, then release it."

The Crystal ponies in the room closed their eyes they started glow a light, blue. The blue light started to expand from their bodies and it soon filled the room. The sounds of winter and the Windigos were blocked out and it became quite warm. The two Royal ponies smiled at each other and then to all the rest of us in the room.

"What was that?" Twilight asked taking as seat near the fire.

"That was a contingency plan I had in place. The shield would be shifted from The Crystal Heart to the Crystal ponies, for a short while at least. The Guards are protecting the palace and the citizens are protecting other in special shelters. All with Changeling detecting lanterns." Shining Armor said as they both sat down on a loveseat together.

"I get so even if they get through they'll be out in the cold and we'll be save in the shelters." Princess Cadence said with a smile on her face.

"Brilliant, Blooming Brilliant." I breathed as I took my seat near the fire.

"That is a great idea, Uncle Shining, Aunt Cadence. You guy are really smart to think of this." Nyx said to her relatives as she nestled close to her mother.

"Thank you Nyx." Cadence said with a smile

"But now we just have The Crystal Heart to do the rest." One of the Crystal ponies said as they joined ups by the fire.

"What should we do now?" Then another asked.

I looked around briefly and noticed Princess Cadence was lightly rubbing her stomach. I smiled as an idea came to me a good one too. It was time for as story, and I knew the right one for the job. "I have an idea," I spoke up. "How about a story, I've got a good one too."

"Oh, can we let him." Nyx urged as she looked up at her mother.

"Why not, I was wondering about one for a long time myself." Twilight told her as she looked at me. "Tell us one of you Earth stories."

I smiled and nodded. "Then in honor of her majesty and he little bun in the oven. I mean are you?"

"Yes, I am but..." She started.

"Fair enough, then if I may?" I smiled at the room full of ponies.

Long ago, where I am from, there is a country called China. In this country there lived a very poor couple. A baby was on the way so the husband was forced to leave to find work. Before he left he gave his wife the few silver pieces he had.

"Whether our child is a boy or a girl, do all you can to raise it well. Perhaps our child can help up make a living." He told his wife.

Three months after her husband left a curious thing happened to this poor woman, this is where you will all be surprised, she gave birth to a frog.

They all looked at me strangely and some even gasped, but with a smile I continued.

The frog-child was strange, very strange indeed and it was not the end of it. In a few weeks the frog-child could crawl, with in a few more weeks he could walk. The Frog-child grew quickly and in a few months he spoke.

"Mother," He said. "Father will be coming back tonight."

She did not know what to say, but sure enough, that night her husband did come home.

When her husband came through the door. "My Love!" She greeted.

"Father!" The frog-child called.

I stopped and took a swig of water. Then I looked at my audience. "I guess you must be saying to yourselves. The father must have a lot of questions. That he did but... Back to the story.

"That would be one of mine." Nyx said curiously.

"That is impossible!" Twilight shouted.

"Easy now, let him finish." Princess Cadence said to her.

The father stroked his beard as he examined his son. "You are a Frog how is that so? Also How did you know I was coming home tonight?"

The frog-child shrugged. "As to be being a frog... Why, yes I am... I am sure that is obvious. To answer your second it is because I know every under the heaven. Because of this I know our land is in imminent danger. We will be invaded! Our people will not be able to resist!" The frog-child urged his father.

"This seems hard to believe." His father replied.

"But it is true! Father, take me to the Emperor! I can save us all." He pleaded.

"You have no weapons, armor or horse..."

"Horse? You have horse in your world?" One the Crystal ponies broke in.

I paused for a moment. "Yes we do, but I didn't know you had horse. Are they like the citizens of Equestria and The Crystal Empire?"

"They are, but I think we should hear more about your story first." Princess Cadence answered.

So I started again.

"Do worry father, against me the invaders have no chance." The frog-child answered.

The father could not argue so he, brought his son to the capital. It was there they heard word of the impending invasion from other sources.

"Why... this is an imperial Decree! The Emperor will marry his daughter to whomever save his kingdom from the invaders!" It was in center square that the frog-child and his father had see how desperate the government was. He looked at his son. "The Princess is quite intelligent and attractive I might add."

His son only nodded. "That is how we will see the Emperor." With those few words he shot his frog taught out, snatching up the decree he swallowed it. With that he went up to the nearest soldier and said. "Take me to the Emperor! I carry the decree with in me. It was quite tasty. Now... Take me to the Emperor!"

The soldier, somewhat mystified of course did as the frog told him. They did not know what to do but they complied because the frog carried with him the Emperor's decree.

"Presenting... A frog?" One of the Emperor's courtiers intruded the frog.

The Emperor was by no means a bad person but he had let his position get to him, just a little. He had grown fat and overly concerned with the way thing appeared to be, but that would be touched on later.

"Emperor, I am here to save our country!" The frog declared.

The Emperor was taken aback, he had seen many strange people and events but this? He had to move on because his people and country needed him. So he went about the task of saving his country.

"What will you need?" He asked the frog.

"I need no soldiers, weapons, horse or any of that sort of things. I all I need from you is a roaring fire!"

"Why a fire?"

"For a good supply of burning embers."

The Emperor held the frog to his word. All he provide was a fire for the burning embers the frog wanted. The frog sat next to a roaring bonfire so intense that none but the frog could come near. All that time the frog ate the hot coals with only a. "Onn nom nom quite tasty!" All the time the frog was eating he grew terribly fat. Incredibly fat, horribly fat.

Soon thousands of soldiers and horse were gathered outside the city was on the verge of collapse, the enemy was at the walls and the Emperor was scared. The frog sat atop the ramparts just below the gates. "Emperor, order your meant to stop shooting and open the gates."

The poor Emperor was scared. "What! Open the gates? Are you insane?! The enemy hordes will take my beloved city!"

"I serve the empire," The frog stated. "Opening the gates are our only chances. You must heed my words. The Emperor was helpless he had no choice, so he ordered the bows down and throw the gates open.

The moment the gates were open, the invaders began to flood the walls. They were an unstoppable horde! Or so it seemed. The frog from about the gate waited until they passed beneath him. He calmly spat the coals down into their midst, searing the men with scalding embers! The army was broken! They fled in complete disarray! The battle was won! The Empire was saved!

"No way," Shining Armor shook his head. "That was one of the coolest plans I've ever heard of." He touched his hoof to his chin. "Wish I could have thought of something like that."

Princess shoved him slightly. "And when would you use a tactic like that? You would not be able to hold them inside any ways."

"Still sounds cool."

The Emperor was of course delighted. He pronounced the frog a hero and a commander general in his army. He decreed that the celebrations would last several days! But the Emperor too scared on what others would think of his daughter marrying a frog he lied to the frog. He said that his princess did not want to marry him and that she refused. That was of course the truth was that she thought the frog was marvelous and she want to marry him.

So he decreed that his daughter would marry by an old tradition. The casting of the Embroidered Ball. It was simple the princess would throw a ball in to a crowd of waiting men and who ever caught them would be her bridegroom. The news of this spread far and wide, many men showed up to take part in this tradition. While many of the men pushed to be in the front the frog stayed on the edge of the crowd and observed. When the moment came and the princess tossed the embroidered ball below. While hundreds of hands were reaching for it... The frog was faster.

"Wait!" The Emperor called. "Listen, I forgot to say that the Embroidered ball must be caught by human hands only!" The Emperor called down.

"Oh, father you're such a wretch!" His daughter cried, but she threw the ball again.

This time the ball was caught by a handsome young man with a simple. "Ta Da!"

"**HAH, HAH! **This is the man for me! Here's a man fit to wed my precious daughter and become my imperial son - in- law!" The Emperor was overjoyed and decreed a royal wedding should take place.

"That Emperor sounds just like Diamond Tiara," Nyx said aloud.

"Yes, I glad Pinkie wasn't there she would..." Twilight shivered. "Never mind just continue."

Of course as you may not have guessed, it was the frog. There princess was overjoyed when the frog revealed his secret for she had fallen deeply in love the savior of the Empire. So by the day he was the frog but at night he stripped away his green skin and took the form of the handsome youth. The princess was lovely and intelligent and adored her husband but, she could not keep the secret. So one day she told her father, and so one night he decided to catch his son in the act.

"**Impostor!**" He shouted at him. "My daughter tells me that at night you discard your outer skin and become handsome. Tell me, why is it that you were this terrible frog skin all day?"

The young man laughed. "Why, that's very simple!" He exclaimed. "In the winter I stay quite warm, while in the summer I stay cool. I am immune to wind, rain or poison and as you know the hottest of flames. Moreover, I can live for one thousand years." The man finished explaining with a smile on his face."

The Emperor thought about this for a moment and stroked his chin. "Is that so..." The thought of being able to live so long and have all those amazing abilities. He would be the envy of all the other rulers and so with a laugh. "Then I decree that the skin to be mine! He stripped down and quickly put the frog skin on.

Much the dismay of the Emperor he could not remove the frog skin. "What? What is this? I can't remove it!"

"Yes I forgot to tell you can't only I can," The man said as he picked up the former Emperor's clothes. "Since you are wearing mine I shall wear yours."

So, the frog became an Emperor and the princess live happily ever after.

With my story done I looked at the ponies in the room. They seemed to have enjoyed my tale. It felt good to help them feel better even in a small way.

"I wouldn't mind that," Cadence said aloud. "As long it's healthy and will become a good pony."

"I agree with Cadence, be it a filly a colt. Weather wings, horn, neither or both we will love this baby. What I do know is that being part of this family this child will be doing something great." Shining Armor said holding his wife tight. The two looked lovingly into each others eyes.

"Well what do we do now?" Nyx asked looking at

"Well if you ask me we should sleep in shifts so that the Crystal ponies won't be worn out by the morning."

"That's a good idea," Shining Armor said. "The four of us will keep the shift's company. Cadence and I will take the first. The next is..."

"I get it," I said as started to hunker down to get some sleep. "Wake me when it is my turn."

"It's time to go to bed Nyx." Twilight said to her daughter.

"But mom I want to say up." She protested.

"Bed, now little miss."

"Good Night every one." I said as I closed my eyes hoping to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fool and the Golden Goose: Cold Night in The Crystal Empire, part 2**

MLPFiM

I woke up in the dark, the glow of both the fire and the force field was low. It took me a moment to catch up, I quickly remembered where I was and what was happening. I went to the fire and stoked it some before I roused some of the Crystal Ponies to strengthen the force field. I looked out the window. The Winter weather was howling outside. The snow driving down on the City Empire.

"Ha, this would be a dusting if I was back home." I joked.

"You've got to be joking!" A Crystal Pony snorted angrily at me.

"Now, now," Prince Shining Armor broke in. I righted himself from where he was sleeping. "He lived in a place where the weather controlled itself. So it's not too strange, to hear that."

"How can you live like that?" Another Crystal Pony asked.

I looked outside and smiled. "Yes, it reminded me of home, and to answer your second question. We have to there is no other way to live."

"You must miss your home." The Prince said solemnly.

"Yah, I do but there are things I wouldn't trade for a anything." I gave them a meek smile.

"Such as telling stories to young fillies?" He flashed me a grin.

I nodded to him. "Or to any one that would listen, In my world I didn't get a chance to tell the stories I do here. I don't just tell them, I collect them as well. How do you know?" I said confused.

"Twilight is my sister and Nyx my niece, remember." She scratched his chin. "Well if you collect stories. Then do I have one for you, it's how Cadence and I met and fell in love. You want to hear it?"

"I'm game, how does it start?" I asked him.

"It all starts when I was a student at Canterlot Academy." The Prince started.

He told me his story, I could only laugh. "No, just no, didn't happen." I added flatly.

"Ask Cadence, when she wakes up."

"Falling in love your sister babysitter, _correction Foalsitter_. Crazy music numbers, Exploding Mallet, a D&D nut getting the girl," I shook my head. "Can't forget besting a jock, who was a rival. It's like something out am 80'ds cliché movie. I can't believe it happened."

"OK, so I took some creative twist but I swear that it happened." He smiled while waving his hooves at me.

"Do you even know what I'm talking about?"

"Not a Clue, but you can call me Shining Armor, or just Shining."

"Well Shining I think you are one lucky nerd."

"Why thank you." He smiled at me.

"I don't think I'll be repeating that story. Thank you Shining." I started to think and it came to me. "You're a bit of a dork aren't you. I think I have a story just for you." I smiled. "Are you interested in listing?"

"I resent the dork comment, but sure, why not. There is nothing we can really do right now." Shining shrugged.

To start, you must know something. There was once a great kingdom ruled by a good King. He had a beautiful daughter, she was very clever and brought light wherever she went but as of late she was stricken with a mysterious bout of melancholy. She was always sad and never smiled. The King did not want his daughter to stay like this so he decreed that anyone who could return the smile this his daughter's face would marry her. You must keep that in mind for later.

Now in the same kingdom there was a wood cutter, his wife and three sons. The first son, Adam, was strong but arrogant. The second son, Frank, was clever but selfish. The third son, Simon, was kind but not too smart.

Once Simon got himself caught in the family well, and the when asked why he said in his defense. "A wild Ivy vine wrapped itself around the rope we use to lower the bucket and I did not want to damage it." They believed that Simon was stupid.

"Hey, I'm not that bad. " Shining Armor broke in.

"No, I don't believe that but..." I was hesitant. "Why don't I just continue and you can hear the rest."

He smiled at me. "OK."

One day the family needed wood so the father sent Adam to cut some wood in a faraway woods. His mother gave him some meat, fruit, cheese, a cake and a bottle of cider, all to eat when he got hungry. Adam got to forest and started his work, but when he stopped for lunch he was approached by an old, beggar man.

"Please, Please good sir," The old man begged. "I am so hungry and thirsty would you please share a little of your food with me? Even just a crumb of bread or a drop of water."

The first son took a moment to think about it and then replied. "Why should I give you any of my food or drink? I need it for my work. Away with you."

The old beggar man sighed and left.

When Adam returned to his work, on the third strike of his ax it slipped and struck his knee. Unable to work anymore and in pain he limped home.

The next day the father sent Frank to cut the wood for the family. His mother gave this son some meat, fruit, cheese, a cake and a bottle of cider to eat when he got hungry. Frank got to the forest and started his work, but when he stopped for lunch he was approached by an old, beggar man. The same old, beggar man that approached his brother Adam, but he did not know that.

"Please, Please good sir," The old man begged. "I am so hungry and thirsty would you please share a little of your food with me? Even just a crumb of bread or a drop of water."

The second son took a moment to think about it and then replied. "If I give you any of my food then I will not have it when I need it. Be off with you."

The old beggar man sighed and left

When Frank returned to his work on the third strike of his ax, a branch from the tree broke off and fell on him. Broken, Frank dragged himself back home to nurse his wounds.

When Frank returned the father was not happy. "Now what am I going to do?"

Simon spoke up. "I can do it, just give me a chance."

"You do it? You simpleton, you will only hurt yourself." His father told him.

But Simon insisted. "I can do it, please father."

His father finally gave in. "Fine but if you get hurt then don't come home!"

His mother gave him a stale loaf of bread, a cake baked in ash and jug for water for him to eat when he got hungry.

"Sounds like there was some favoritism there." One of the Crystal mares said interjecting.

"That's not right," A Crystal Stallion added. "I mean it still happens here but, it's not right."

"It happens in my world too and people in my world believes it too. But Simon Never let this get him down, or so I recalled." I paused to clear and took a swig of water before I continued.

Simon got to the forest and started to work, but when he stopped of lunch he too was approached by an old, beggar man. The same old, beggar man that approached his brother Frank, but he did not know that.

"Please, Please good sir," The old man begged. "I am so hungry and thirsty would you please share a little of your food with me? Even just a crumb of bread or a drop of water."

Simon did not take a moment to think before he replied. "I do not have a lot of food with me," Simon said to the old beggar man. The old beggar man frowned and sighed but before he could leave Simon added. "But I have a better idea. I am happy to share all that I have with you."

The old beggar man smiled at him and with a laugh. "That is a fine idea, let us do that."

The two shared a meal.

When finished the old beggar man smiled. "I have a gift for you, there is a tree over there." He pointed to a nearby tree. "It will take some time but if you cut it down you will find something special."

Simon thanked him and continued on his work. When he fell that tree he found a living goose made of solid gold. Simon picked it up, but it was late he could not go home so he went to the nearest Inn for the night.

Simon paid for his lodgings with on of the goose's feathers. The landlord's three daughters saw the goose and want a feather for their own. While Simon slept the oldest daughter crept into the room the moment she placed her hands on the goose she became affixed to the goose. She was not trapped and not wanting to wake Simon she stood still and kept quiet.

Sometime later second daughter came in to see what was taking her sister so long. "Sister didn't get some feathers yet?" She saw that her sister was just standing there.

"What are you doing?" She went over to her sister. "Here let me help you."

"No sister, don't you get stuck too." The elder sister said, but it was too late. The younger gripped her sister and became stuck. Realizing what just happened she too had to be quiet and still.

Sometime later the third sister came into the room. "Sisters what in the world is taking you so long?"

"No!" Both sister tried to warn her.

Before the third could head her sister's warning third sister touched her sister and became stuck.

"That would be the thieves getting caught in the act." Shining Armor said firmly.

I laughed. "Caught in the act, but not punish for the crime, at least not yet." I then continue.

When Simon woke up he picked up the goose and left, with the three girls still attached. He marched down the town streets, still oblivious of the three girls. The Girls trying their best to keep up with Simon. They were drawing attention of everyone in town and by this time saw this spectacle. An older Preacher and his secretary saw this too.

"What are you? Why are you harlots chasing a young man in broad daylight?" Before that sisters could warn him. The Preacher took hold of the youngest sister to pull her away but he too became stuck.

"Preacher what's wrong? Do you need some help?" His secretary said as he reached out to grab hold of the preacher.

"No you fool I'm stuck!" The Preacher warned but it was too late his secretary became stuck too.

The five were now being forced to follow Simon. The five still trying their hardest to keep from being dragged. As they passed an open field there were two farmers, they saw the five people, three women, an old Preacher and his secretary. The farmers came over to help them.

"Fools, don't touch us!" The Preacher and his secretary cried. "We are bewitched!" But it was too late, they too were stuck.

"It's like a train wreck," On of the Crystal Ponies said aloud shaking his head. "It just gets worse and worse."

"Worse and worse before it gets better and better." I joked.

"The story was about to get to the good part. Now I wish Ms. Lore was awake to hear this story." Another Crystal Pony said. She must have been one of the Library Ponies. I thought to myself.

It was some time, Simon realized that it was getting harder to carry the goose, he looked back and saw that now he had a large line of people, nearly fifteen now. One stuck on the other, once again Simon was not very bright but, he had an idea how to fix the problem. "Lets go see the King!" Was his idea. No one could argue because Simon charged off to the King's Castle.

So Simon marched to the gates with his wobbly line of people and Simon announced. "I have a problem I need to see the King right away." The guards not knowing what to do they let him in. When Simon finally got to the King's throne room the line was even longer and the group wriggled a moved like a crazy snake. As Simon finally came to a stop he was pushed forward and they all tumbled and just like they all came apart. They spiraled around the throne room, while the King and his nobles looked on with surprise an even greater surprise came from next to the King when he heard his daughter bust out laughing. It was a deep and constant laugh that echoed throughout the room.

"You see why I chose it now," I said stopping myself and smiled. "I think this story fits you well."

Shining smirked. "I'm beginning to see what you mean. Charming a Princess and all."

"Something like that, I shall continue." Shining nodded. I cleared my throat and started again.

After the King heard Simon's tale, he did not want him to marry her daughter. His daughter on the other hand saw that he was simple but he had a good heart a perfect complement to her. Simon saw the King's daughter and he fell in love with the Princess on first sight. The King decide to stop this man from marrying his daughter she would give the man three impossible task and when he failed he could not marry her.

"Well young man, if you wish to marry my daughter you must complete three tasks," He told him. "First you must empty all the Cider in my cellar. When that is done I will tell you the next."

Simon even knew that he could not drink that much Cider so he started to go back home. On his way he found the Old beggar man, the same one who had brought him the golden goose. "Hello friend," Simon greeted him. "Thank you for the advice it brought me good fortune."

"That is good for you young man but..." The Old beggar man seemed troubled.

"What is wrong friend?"

"I am so thirsty, I feel I could empty a cellar full of Cider."

Simon was not bright but even he could tell that the Old beggar man could help him. "Why come with me and you can have all the Cider you can drink."

"Alright I will follow you." He agreed.

The Old beggar man emptied all the Cider in the King's cellar.

The next day the King came up with a second task. "Now you must eat a mountain of bread that my bakers have made. When that task is done I will give you the final task then."

Even Simon knew that he could not eat all that bread so he started to go back home. On his way he found the Old beggar man, the same that help him out before. "Hello friend," Simon greeted him. "Thank you for helping me with the Cider in the cellar."

"That is good for you young man but..." The Old beggar man seemed troubled again.

"What is wrong friend, are you thirsty?"

"No, no I am not thirsty. I am hungry now, so very hungry."

Simon was not bright but even he could tell that the Old beggar man could help him. "Why come with me and you can have all the bread you can eat."

The Old beggar man ate the mountain of bread down to the last Crumb.

The next day the King came up with the last task. "Now you must bring me a ship that can sail on both sea and land."

Simon knew there was nothing he could do so he started his way home. On his way home he met the old beggar man on the road. "Hello friend how are you doing?"

"I am fine, but you seemed trouble?" The Old beggar man asked.

"I am, I met a beautiful Princess but I can not marry her unless I bring her father a ship that can sail on both sea and land."

"Ah, maybe I can help you because you helped me?"

"I would appreciate it but..." Before he could finish his sentence the old beggar man changed. He was covered in grand robes and had a great staff made of white wood.

The Old beggar man was not a beggar but a great wizard. "I believe I can help you. You were kind to me when you thought I was nothing and you called me friend even though I did not say the same to you. So good friend I will help you."

Simon was not bright but even he knew a wizard could do almost anything and when one was a friend well... Great things can happen. Soon a great ship was sailing, on land, to the King's Castile. Simon at the helm of the ship and his Wizard friend on the bow. The King had no choice but to allow Simon to Marry his daughter.

So when the old King died and then Simon became King. With Simon's kind heart and the Princess's clever mind they ruled the kingdom in peace and prosperity.

I smiled as some of the Crystal Ponies snickered at the ending.

"So, what happened to Simon's family?" Shining Armor asked me.

"That's right, I bet they really kicked themselves for the way they treated him." A Crystal Pony said.

I laughed a little. "That's right, I guess you would wonder what happened to them. Just so you know Simon never held a grudge against his family. But what happen to them is a whole other story. That story is for another time too." I smirked at the lot of them.

Some of them looked annoyed at me.

"Why can't you tell us?"

"There is still a lot of night before the morning." I answered. "What about someone else tell a story."

Night was still long and I believe that maybe there was enough time for one more story. Right now though, I think I would let someone else tell a story.


	5. Chapter 5

**O King On High; Cold Night in The Crystal Empire, part 3**

MLPFiM

The wind continued to howl, I looked out the window as I watched the snow continuing to bare down on us. It was still dark out but my internal clock told me it was the next day. Princess Cadence and Shining were sleeping, leaning against each other and a new set of Crystal ponies were being roused from their slumber to continue the force field.

"Man, some vacation, work horse and then trapped in a Library by a freak snow storm. Not books to read..."

"Oh, I am sorry your vacation was ruined." An elderly voice reassure me.

I turned around to see the old Librarian getting up from her bed. "This old bones are not meant to sleep on a floor." She grunted in pain.

"That's OK, it happens. I hope your OK."

"I'm old and it hurts, but I'm OK," Ms. Lore smiled at me. "By the way thank you for that story in the began of the evening it was entertain."

"Your welcome," I turned my gaze back to the window. "I was wondering could any of you tell me about The Crystal Empire?"

"We can't and don't want to remember much." One of the Crystal Ponies told me.

"Can't and don't?" I asked.

"Yes, both," Ms. Lore clarified. "You see The one we remembered before Princess Cadence was named King Sombra, he was an evil unicorn. He was also a powerful sorcerer and he used his power's and wicked mind to enslave us. It was a living NIGHTMARE that many can't and or don't want to remember. You see when he lost, to make sure that we couldn't rebuild our nation back to what it should have been. He erased our memories of the past and crippled us both physically and emotionally. We can't remember anything except the time he ruled."

"Sort of like that he is the Alpha and Omega of the Crystal Empire." I conclude.

"That's not even the worst of it, when the Princess of Equestria tried to stop him by imprisoning him in the Ancient Ice, he cast a spell that Pulled us out of time until he freed himself from his prison."

"In the end he was beaten by the actions of a Wild Card that he didn't plan for." A new voice broke in.

I turned slightly. "Morning Twilight."

"Yes, I was trapped but Spike delivered the Crystal Heart to Cadence." Twilight pulled her sleeping daughter closer to her, as if she was trying to keep her safe from a phantom. "I don't want to think what would happen."

"I can tell you Twilight earth has it's own Tyrants, I guess the more things that are different the more they are the same."

"But you told us and the Princesses that your world doesn't have magic."

"Tyrants don't need magic to do evil Twilight, some use money, other use military might, some even exploit their own people in one way or another." I shook my head.

"Then how do your people stop them?" A new, some what sleepy voice broke in. I watched as Nyx lifted her head from her pillow. The Black Alicorn filly looked adorable with her mane all messed up.

"Well, sometimes we don't. Sometimes, one evil is beaten by an even stronger evil. Then there are time where good becomes evil. Then there are times their own actions bring about their downfall. I know one thing for cretin and that is what I believe is true is," I paused for only a moment. "There's an old saying 'You reap what you sow'."

"I've heard Applejack say something like that before." Twilight nodded.

That made me think. "Reap what you Sow, Reap what you Sow," I mulled the thoughts over in my head. "You know that reminds me of a story." I smiled.

"Well I speak for us all when I say I wish to hear it." Ms. Lore said.

I smiled again. "Sure."

A long time ago in my world in an island nation known as Haiti there was once a king. It was curl, greedy but most important short in size which let him short in temper. The King only came up to an average man's knee. He constantly tried to prove that he was the best of all, best King, better than anyone else. To that end he would force all the villages under his rain to pay him tribute.

I stopped my story and stood up. "OK, I'm about 5 feet 7 inches. I am some what considered as average so..." I showed them where my knee was. "He was that high. Will that help to understand?"

"Oh yes," Ms. Lore said with a nod.

"That will do, thank you." Twilight added.

I sat down and started again.

He would sit on his elevated throne as the chiefs of the villages came to him. When they approach their Island King he would hold out a large machete and bark. "On your bellies! On your bellies and present your tribute to me. So, let it be done!"

Then one time when he met a visiting hero from another land, he had an impressive title the Island King wanted one too so he decreed. "From now on you shall call me, Oh King On High. So, let it be done!"

Yet another time a visiting king came to his home being carried on a palisade, as was tradition in his home. O King On High saw this and wanted that done too. " I'll be carried when I leave my throne room. So, let it be done!" So from that point on wherever he went in his kingdom he was carried by peoples on their bellies.

No one was immune to this decrees, all who worked, lived in his kingdom had to obey his rules, even his own family. Why did they follow him? They feared him, for if he did not get his way he would use his large machete to cut off their heads.

"That does remind me of Sombar," One of the Crystal Ponies said to me. "In some respects.

"There is always an upside and a down side to every story." I added. "I assure you that it will end better then it happened with you."

"Yah," Nyx piped up. "If it happened here, Mom and her friend, or the Princess would have taught him a lesson." The Little Alicorn filly jumped up and from her mother's side. She stomped the ground triumphantly.

"Settle down Nyx, let him finish the story." Twilight added.

It went on like this for many years until one day a while he was visiting a fellow king, O King On High saw the most magnificent sculpture. You see for the birthday his people made for him a great sculpture. It was a grand piece of work and it mirrored his friends perfectly.

"It is so magnificent, my people made it for me. They told me it best represents me and my rule. What do you think?"

"It's so big and magnificent, truly a great piece of work. Yet is certainly does show you how powerful and great your kingdom is." Oh King On High told his friend.

O King On High thought about what would prove his rule? It was then he saw the pale light of the full moon. That was when he got the idea. "Yes, yes, that's it The Moon. That is the perfect symbol for my rule and perfect symbol for me!"

The next day O King On High called of his advisors. "Advisors, I want the Moon! How can I get it give me ideas how we can do this."

His advisors took time and talked to each other. "Oh King On High, what you ask is impossible." One pleaded with him.

"The mood is too high for anyone to reach." Another said.

"Where would we even start?" Yet another added.

"Think of something you fools or it's off with your heads!" Oh King On High road at them swing his machete towards them.

The last advisor fearing for his and his friends life. "Maybe, just maybe you could ask the carpenter. He may have some idea?"

"That is good, Let it be Done!" He boomed swinging his machete

I took a deep breath, shouting drank my throat and I had no water. I choked a little I need some water, three stories and I hadn't had any water.

A Crystal Pony gave me a cup of water, it felt good. "Thanks that was good."

I looked outside, the winter winds were dying down. "Looks like it's clearing up outside."

"It is," Ms. Lore stated. "But could you finish your story?"

"With pleasure." And so I did.

So the carpenter was summoned.

The man came crawling in to O King On High's throne room. "Carpenter, my advisers tell me that you may have an idea what may that be?" De demanded.

"O King On High, I have a plan to reach the Moon but I must stand first," The King raised an eyebrow in concern. "I have the plan but it is in my front pocket I can not show you while I am laying on it."

The king sighed. "Very well, stand!"

The carpenter stood up and pulled the plans out of his pocket, and showed it to him. The carpenter was a hard working man strong and tall, from the looks of his plans very smart as well. His plan required him to work hard that proved him even more. He was everything the King hated.

"What is it?" O King On High shouted.

"I am going to build boxes, then I am going to stake them up. A tower of boxes should be enough. But I am not sure if we have enough trees in our kingdom..."

"That does not matter," Oh King On High interrupted. "Steel the trees from our neighboring kingdoms if need be."

"But Oh King On High, would that not case trouble?" The carpenter looked at him nervously.

"It doesn't matter to you yours is to do what I summoned you to do! I will let you stand to complete your work. So Let It Be Done, So says Oh King On High!"

The carpenter bowed. "Yes sir."

So the carpenter went to work and chopped down the trees and build the boxes. He stacked the boxes into a tower just as he had plan. Oh King On High was pleased, soon he would have the Moon the perfect symbol.

"I have finished, but let me see if it is safe then you can retrieve the moon yourself." The Carpenter said as he started to climb.

"No, I will be the first up! I will be the first to take the moon for myself." Oh King On High pushed the carpenter aside. He started to climb the tower the king soon made it to the top. The King tried to reach with everything but he was just out of his grasp, but the carpenter was wrong he was just two boxes shy of the moon.

"Blast it was not high enough," He looked down. "Carpenter, I need more boxes!"

"There is no more boxes and trees on the island to make boxes!" He called up to his king.

"Then take the boxes from the bottom and bring them up."

"But O King On High..."

"Bring me the boxes!"

The carpenter grabbed two boxes from the bottom as he was told. As he started to climb the tower started to sway, The carpenter could not hold on and he fell to the ground.

While the carpenter only had a short way to fall that was not the story for Oh King On High. As the tower toppled down the King found himself falling to the ground. He fell and fell and fell some more but he did not hit the ground. He fell into the island's volcano and was never heard from again.

Everyone started to laugh out loud, the laughter roused everyone that was still asleep.

Nyx and her mother were laughing the loudest.

"You were right that was a better ending" A crystal pony said with a wide grin.

"What happened to the kingdom?" Ms. Lore asked.

"Well with all the troubles looming and problems the old king cased the people decide to elect their own King this time. The one they chose was the Carpenter, why you may ask. Well before the king even felt the Carpenter talked with all the neighboring kings about what was happening and pleaded for their help, with the boxes at least. But the king heard what their fellow king was doing to his people and were going to force him to step down..."

"You mean before he took the plunge in lava." Nyx snickered.

"Yah, before he took a lava bath. But when the kings came to Oh Kings On High's Kingdom they were happy to see that the carpenter was now king. That's the end of it."

The sun filled the room made even brighter by the white snow that covered the streets. The crystal City cover in white snow was a great sight it was like a city of ice had spring up from the ground. The fact that some Changeling bodies dotted the landscape didn't ruin the view any. It wasn't a bad vacation all in all but I guess I would be helping to remove the snow.

"Nice view." I said aloud.


End file.
